


Dust

by Lolsnake9



Category: Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Basically, Blood and Injury, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Xenophilia, just basically the whole package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: During the battle at Warworld, Sinestro decided to stop wasting time and claim Hal like he should have always been.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Coronavirus may have been kicking all of our asses but the HornyTM will never die
> 
> Anyways back to our regularly scheduled (?) Hal rape

Hal was struggling to get up after being laid to the ground by one of Sinestro’s constructs, coughing from the dust of the remains of Warworld around him. His body had been wounded and bleeding all over from the battle, with special mention to his cracked ribs and twisted ankle.

He looked up and saw the dust clearing up to reveal Sinestro, wielding Parallax’s power, walking up to him.

“Weak as always. You never learn do you, Jordan? Even by now you should know your willpower is no match for the power of fear I have.” he said, staring right down at Hal. Even from this distance Hal could see _something_ in Sinestro’s eyes, something that he had never seen before. Something _off_.

Hal spat out blood to his side before wiping it off.

“N-not….yet..."

But just as Hal was about to get himself up, he was suddenly forced to the ground again by Sinestro holding his head and left hand down from behind.

“Argh! L-let me….go!” Hal shrieked out. He then attempted to use his ring, only to have his right hand held down by a yellow claw construct.

“You know I _hate_ to hurt you like this. You should have just _listened_ to me and this wouldn’t have to happen. But your own stubbornness has brought this upon yourself.” Sinestro growled in Hal’s ear. There was a slight rumble and reverb to his voice which had massively unnerved Hal.

“Krgh…y-you…bas-” Hal again struggled to release himself from Sinestro’s clutches, but the Korugarian shoved his face even further to the rubble in the ground, causing Hal to groan in pain.

“You leave me no choice. It really does seem I need to _remind_ you once again who you _belong_ to.” he hissed, with Hal catching a slight glimpse of that overly-familiar sharp row of teeth when he slightly turned his head back. Before Hal could say anything, however, he yelped at the sudden sensation of the air against his bare ass after Sinestro ripped that part of his uniform off.

“W-wait, what are you-“

Hal was cut short by his own scream as Sinestro forcefully pushed his cock inside him, the all too-thick and oddly-shaped length ripping into his hole. He wasn't granted any moment of brief reprieve as Sinestro continued to fuck him to the ground without mercy.

Hal bit his lip as hard as he could, hard enough to _bleed_ to try and distract him from the pain, but it was no use as he loudly groaned again when Sinestro bit down at his shoulder, so hard that it might have seemed he was trying to bite it off. Sinestro’s right hand moved to tightly grip around Hal’s throat, claws digging in deep enough to draw pricks of blood that slowly dripped to the ground.

Hal’s pained screams gradually turned into muffled sobs as his stamina continually wore out from his struggling, especially also with how hard Sinestro was choking him and the addition of the agonizing sting of his wounds. Tears, drool, and cold sweat streaming down his face, Hal looked up to try and struggle one more time but ultimately gave out.

Sinestro licked across Hal’s face, the tongue that _shouldn’t have been as long as it was_ brushing alongside his neck and then his ear making Hal wince. Moments later Hal yelped in pain when Sinestro suddenly slammed even harder into him and going increasingly faster, the accompanying loud, demonic growl being the sign that alien was close to climaxing. 

Sinestro forced Hal’s head to turn around and kissed him, plunging his tongue down Hal’s throat. The slimy sensation of the tongue being forced down on him had almost caused Hal to gag, suffocating him even more than Sinestro already did with his hand around his throat, made even worse by his sharp teeth cutting into every other part of Hal’s mouth as well.

Sinestro pulled away from the kiss and tightened his grip around Hal’s neck, causing the human to gasp for air as his vision turned to fog with fire burning his lungs until he finally let out one last squeal at Sinestro spilling his seed inside him.

When Sinestro released his hold on his neck Hal dropped weakly to the ground, eyes hazy as he slowly started to phase into unconsciousness. He felt Sinestro pulling out of him and stripping him of his ring before scooping his trembling body up into a bridal carry. He could still barely hear Sinestro talking about plans to get rid of the Green Lantern Corps, among other things he was too weak to catch on, though one part he managed to clearly make out before he ultimately passed out. 

“…but now that you’re here, it will all be easily taken care of. You’re mine again…and I shall never let you go anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected this to be so short but oh well
> 
> This is like the first time I’ve written again since I entered the new college semester so it might be wonky af OTL but well as I have said before the HornyTM can never be stopped
> 
> Anyhoos stay safe y'all


End file.
